


From the Pages of a Notebook

by Korat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korat/pseuds/Korat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of micro-fics taken from the edges of my incomprehensible notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exaustion

Sleep...   
The word kept echoing through her head.   
The urge to just close her eyes and sink into the blissful nothingness was almost overwhelming.   
The seemingly endless equations continued to scroll across the screen, oblivious to her struggle.  
Her head began to dip downwards. Soon it was almost touching the keyboard, unconsciousness was only moments away.  
"No!"

Snatching herself out of sleep's domain she quickly straightened up and began puzzling over the meaningless figures rolling continuously before her once again. All thoughts of rest temporarily banished from her mind.   
She would solve this problem, no matter what it took.


	2. Frustration

They didn't make sense.

Sam stared at the meaningless numbers being generated by the computer. No matter how she looked at them they were gibberish.  
Getting up she started pacing around the lab she had been working in continuously for the last couple days.

Her eyes slowly wandered around the room, drifting from object to object until they fell on a long forgotten white-board shoved deep in the far corner.

With a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before, she slowly dragged its dusty frame to the centre of the room.

Then confidently she began to recreate her research without the aide of the persnickety computer.


	3. Creation

Starting out with the basics Sam began her task...

After a while a slightly hypnotic pattern began to emerge as the equations were hurriedly scrawled out in her steady unwavering script only to be smugged out by the back of her already ink stained hands just minutes later in order to be replaced by an even more brilliant mathematical formula.  
The ink of the pen flowed freely out over the great white expanses of the board, the soft tapping of the felt creating mystical patterns of numbers letters and figures as it connected to the smooth shiny surface.  
Time lost all meaning as she focused on the masterpiece in front of her.   
The figures began to pour out of her bobbing head, and slowly but surely the large board began to fill up with the multi-coloured notes and equations; blue for the most part, with streaks of red highlighting her true brilliance.   
Her concentration was so great she did not even notice as people paused outside of her door, staring in awe at her work, and was oblivious to the admirers who brought fresh coffee and new white-boards every time she ran out.


	4. Satisfaction

Stepping back from the equation filled boards that had been her sole focus for the past few work filled weeks with a contented sigh Sam looked over her work with a well deserved gleam of satisfaction in her eye.   
It was finally finished; the equations scribbled out over several white boards started out in a semi-neat, if a tad on the hurried side, script but quickly narrowed down to the haphazard scrawl of sheer genius as it came to its stunning end.   
The amount of work she had invested into the creation of this opus however paled to the effects it would have upon implementation.   
'Yes, today is going to be... no, it already was a wonderful day' she thought to herself.

With a small smile resting on her lips she grabbed her helmet off the shelf where it had laid completely ignored for the last few weeks, gently blowing off the dust from where it had settled on the visor she headed outside to enjoy the fading daylight that she could just glimpse at through the partially blocked window in her lab before tackling the daunting task of creating a computer powerful enough to bring her dream to life.


	5. Experimentation

Excited Sam fidgeted in her chair; today was the big day, all her hard work was finally being put to use.   
She had worked like someone possessed on this project, the near endless stream of questions quickly becoming addicting to her knowledge hungry brain. Now the only question that remain was if it would actually work as she though it should or not.   
Nervously she glanced over to the many technicians scampering around putting the final touches on what, to the uneducated mind, looked like a giant mass of tangled wires surrounding the mystery that had so enthralled her.   
Receiving the go-ahead signal from the head technician she motioned for everyone to get to safe distance, preferably behind something made of at least 4 inches of solid lead; she didn't want anyone getting hurt in the off chance that something did go wrong.   
Drawing in a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves, Sam placed her hand on the control switch. This was it.  
Nervousness soon over taken by confidence in her work, Sam flipped the switch.


End file.
